Chichiri no Inu
by TA Maxwell
Summary: Chichiri finds something some day that proves to be...quite annoying...short fic. Can't say anything else without giving something away.


TA: I own NUTTIN! And I had this idea while reading issue one of the manga in which this story half-way revolves. Which I DO own. The manga that is. Not the characters or anything in it. Ok? And if you want it, buy your own! Don't sue me!

~~~~~~~~~

Ah, the quiet days in Konan with the Suzaku seishi. Such were very few, and usually only lasted a few hours until Tasuki and Nuriko were both awake. Today was no different.

"Butt fucker!"  
"Woman hater!"

"Butt fucker!"  
"Woman hater!"

"Daa…" Ah, breakfast. Miaka was quickly devouring her food and everyone's around her, Mitsukake was petting Tama, Tama was crying over his food being eaten (he was paying), Tama was growling over not being petted, Tasuki and Nuriko were arguing over sexuality issues, and Chichiri was trying to break them up. Chiriko and Hotohori were sitting in their seats, watching intently.

"No da…Tasuki-kun! Nuriko-kun! Stop this no daa!!"

"New prayer-beads, Chichiri-san?" Chiriko failed to realize how much attention Chichiri was paying to keep the brawling buddies from attacking. Chichiri nodded faintly.

"I found 'em nearby no da!" These were slightly different from his old necklace. The numerous beads were purple and instead of large green beads there were some sort of claw or fang.

"Not quite 'you' but they're nice." Chiriko sipped his tea. 

For a few minutes more, the arguing continued. Finally, Hotohori slammed his hands against the table, standing.

"Both of you, sit down now!"

Tasuki and Nuriko stopped and looked at Hotohori, missing the other event from his threat.

BAM!

All eyes turned southward as Chichiri lay face first on the ground, twitching.

"Chichiri-san, daijoubu?!" was the first thing out of anyone's mouth. Of course, it was Chiriko's. Chichiri groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Hai no da…" He picked up the prayer-beads by a fang. "When Hotohori said something, this suddenly pulled me down no da."

"What did I say?" Hotohori blinked.

"Was it 'now'?" Mitsukake asked.

Chichiri shook his head.

"Down?" Tamahome inquired. Again, Chichiri shook his head.

"SIT!" 

"DA!" BAM! As Chichiri met the ground again, eyes turned to Miaka. The priestess was laughing. Terribly hard at that.

"Chichiri found Inu-Yasha's prayer-beads!" she shouted between her laughter.

"Inu…Yasha no da?"

Miaka nodded.

"He's a character in a manga in my world. Um…he's a dog demon…well, HALF dog demon. And he's got these prayer-beads that toss him into the ground whenever someone around him says 'Sit'."

BAM!

"Oops…" Miaka muffled a giggle. "Gomen Chichiri…" 

"That's it no da! I'm getting back my old ones!" Chichiri yelled after getting back up from Miaka's playing for the fifth time in two minutes. He grabbed the prayer-beads and pulled up. "Daa??" 

"Chichiri-san?"

"Th-They won't come off!" the monk cried pitifully. (All together now! One, two three! "Awww")

"Of course they won't, Chichiri!" Miaka giggled. Chichiri shot a glare at her through his mask.

"If you know so much about them no da…how do I get them off?!"

Miaka paused and shrugged.

"I never saw if they did."

More tears from a chibi Monk. Miaka smirked.

"It'll be alright. You just need to sit down and relax."

BAM!

"Whoops."

"You're doing this to me on purpose no da…"

"It's fun!" Miaka laughed.

"Hey! Lemme try that!" Tasuki grinned evilly. "SIT!"

BAM!

Nuriko. "Sit boy!" 

BAM! 

Tamahome. "SITSITSITSITSIT!"

BAM!

Chiriko. "How intriguing, the effect of the word 'sit'."

BAM!

"STOP IT NO DAAA!!"

Chichiri jerked up and blinked. How did he get in his room in the palace? He looked down at his neck. Regular prayer-beads. With a sigh of relief, he prepared to lay back on his futon and sleep again.

A voice whispered a single word in his ear.

"Sit."  
BAM!

"DAAAAA!!!!!"

Nyan-Nyan giggled. It was always fun to play with Chichiri-kun's head she though as she popped back to her home at the palace at Taikyoku. 


End file.
